


Holy Effing Shit, Yusuke.

by Widgewrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art appreciation, Body Harness, Body Worship, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex, bottom yusuke, bottom!Yusuke, eff, extended sex, kitaryu, let ryuji say fuck, like god this was supposed to be a short fic, persona 5 - Freeform, sweats, this got out of hand, too much foreplay, top ryuji, top!ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widgewrites/pseuds/Widgewrites
Summary: Ryuji opened his eyes. What he expected to see was Yusuke holding some kind of canvas, or anything of that nature. He assumed he would be blown away by some spectacular piece of art that Yusuke had cultivated with his own two hands, because he was always impressed by the work of his love. Even if he didn’t understand art enough to grasp anything other than their surface appearance, he still supported Yusuke wholeheartedly.What he saw instead was a work of art as well, but of a completely different sense. It was more stunning than any art piece displayed in a museum. Radiant enough to suck all the air from Ryuji’s lungs. Blood roared in his eardrums loud enough to drown out his own cognitive thought process. The intense rush of blood simultaneously to his face and dick had his head spinning.Holy shit.





	Holy Effing Shit, Yusuke.

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I catch the flu? Write a "short" PWP of my rare pair ship from P5, of course. 
> 
> The funny thing about this fic is where the inspiration came from. Dadkage and I were trying to find a key ring for their Yusuke cosplay, and we happened upon a hilarious waist harness for keys. 
> 
> Dadkage: Oh man, it would be hilarious to see Yusuke in this.  
> Me: Man, but like, Yusuke would be oddly into wearing something like this!  
> Dadkage: Oh yea, like a full-body harness?  
> Me: /Lightbulb moment/ Hm...
> 
> Originally this monster of a fic was supposed to only be about 2000 words. I don't know what came over me, but... I guess it's not only 2000 words. /Sweats
> 
>  
> 
>  ***** = See author's note at the bottom of the fic!

It all started with a simple text message.

The soft _pi pi pi_ of his phone caught his attention as he walked through the threshold of Shujin Academy. Irritated stares passed him, but he paid no mind. Ryuji was used to people staring, even after the dust had settled between him and the track team. 

He refused to dye his hair back to black. Mainly out of stubbornness, but also because he liked how he looked with the bleached hair atop his head. Akira had assured him it looked cool. Yusuke would only admit it was nice when they were alone. 

_Speaking of Yusuke…_ Ryuji’s eyes flashed down to the lit up screen, a new email thread started between him and the artist. They had become close since the events of the Phantom Thieves had transpired. Close enough to say they were dating, in fact. Neither of them had a lot of free time between school and Phantom Thief work to spend too much time alone together. 

He loved the rest of the Phantom Thieves, but sometimes they didn’t understand the concept of Ryuji or Yusuke trying to invite the other out on a date and not inviting everyone. Somehow the rest of the group would always get wind of their planned date, and would show up at their planned meeting spot to join them in whatever activity they’d planned. 

Ryuji and Yusuke still had managed to get _some_ alone time, but not nearly enough as Ryuji wanted. They’d kissed, had a little intimate touching, but Ryuji wanted _more._

 **Yusuke** : Would it be too much to ask for you to come over today?

Ryuji put his phone to his lips as he thought. It was Saturday, which meant they both had the day off tomorrow. That meant that after they hung out, Ryuji could take the last train without the issue of having to get up early for school. His grin was almost painful as it stretched his lips as far as they could lift.

 **Ryuji** : You know I’ll be there!  
**Yusuke** : Excellent. But please, do come alone.

Ryuji to quirked a brow at that statement, leaning against the wall in front of the stairwell near his class. They had discussed - whined, actually - several times about their desire to be alone, but neither had actually been adamant about the issue. Ryuji wasn’t complaining. Not even a little. In fact, he was thrilled.

 **Ryuji** : I’ll be stealthy about it! Like we are in a Palace! No one will know!  
**Yusuke** : I’m counting on you.  
**Yusuke** : Oh, before I forget, bring a change of clothes.  
**Ryuji** : Huh? Why?

Ryuji blinked down at the screen of his phone, hope swelling in his chest. He didn’t want to be overly eager and assume Yusuke was asking him to stay the night, but at the same time he definitely wanted that fantasy to become a reality.

 **Yusuke** : You’ll be staying the night, of course.  
**Ryuji** : Oh.  
**Yusuke** : Did you expect to go home?  
**Ryuji** : Well, yeah! You’ve never invited me to stay over before!  
**Yusuke** : Do you not want to?

Ryuji could practically hear Yusuke’s deflated tone. It caused his chest to tighten uncomfortably.

 **Ryuji** : What the eff do you think?! My boyfriend is inviting me to stay over for the first time! I’m trying to resist the urge to just skip school and come over now!  
**Yusuke** : Don’t do that! You need to go to class! You education is imperative for your future.  
**Ryuji** : I’m not gonna. Yeesh. I’ll be over after school, once I pack a quick bag at home.  
**Yusuke** : Ah, excellent. Let me know when you’re on your way then.

The second Ryuji received Yusuke’s message, the bell for class echoed through the crowded halls. A curse passed Ryuji’s lips as he skittered into class, plopping into his chair gracelessly. Before his sensei took their place at the front of the class, he shot Yusuke a quick reply, tucking the phone into the front pocket of his uniform pants.

 **Ryuji** : You know it! See ya!

\-----------------

Ryuji stared up at the dorm building looming before him. A feeling akin to the nervousness he felt before entering a Palace froze him in his tracks. The dorm rooms were nothing special, but a definite upgrade from the sorry excuse for a house Yusuke had lived in under Madarame’s care. They were definitely nicer looking than Ryuji’s own apartment building.

Ryuji looked down at himself, his bright yellow “on ur MARK” tank top and tan below-the-knee pants making him feel oddly underdressed. He’d even forgone his necklace, too lazy to try to find it in his room. Should he have dressed nicer than this? What did people wear when they went to their boyfriends place for the first time?

Ryuji’s phone felt like a weight in his hand, his eyes re-reading Yusuke’s response to his “on my way” message for probably the 7th time.

 **Yusuke** : I will be in the middle of something when you get here. Just come in and make yourself at home. I will join you once I finish up.

Ryuji had sent Yusuke a quick “I’m here!” message a couple minutes prior, but his feet refused to budge. His eyes slid along the apartment doors on the bottom floor, knowing full-well that one of those doors lead to Yusuke’s apartment. Nerves threatened to turn Ryuji around and propel him far away from the dorms, but his desire to be around his boyfriend kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. It was possible Yusuke had yet to see the message, so Ryuji wasn’t keeping him waiting. He knew that was a false hope.

Ryuji steeled himself a couple minutes later, adjusting the strap of his backpack before forcing his feet forward. Every step sounded like pounding on a drum, his heart a loud bass beat. His body was creating a chorus to his nerves, which had him gritting his teeth in annoyance as his eyes frantically searched for the right number on the doors. 

Ryuji managed to locate Yusuke’s residence, the black painted-on letters almost mocking him. He may be a brazen person, but he still had a shred of manners. The only reason he barreled into Akira’s house frequently without knocking was because he’d been to Leblanc several times. His fearless barging into Palaces and Mementos was due to the fact that there were people that needed to be saved, not people he personally knew.

This was different. This was intimate and domestic in a way Ryuji had never experienced. It wasn’t like he had ever seen something as fluffy and gooey as this with his own parents, and that was when he was an infant. This was completely uncharted territory, and he didn’t have a map. 

Ryuji sucked in a hard breath, holding it as he shot his hand forward to grip the doorknob. Throwing the door open, Ryuji pushed himself inside before he could think about it too hard. 

“Sorry for the intrusion!” Ryuji called into the dorm, kicking off his converses, haphazardly tossing them off to the side. His eyes scanned all he could see from the entryway. Yusuke’s shoes were all lined up along the wall, mostly consisting of dress shoes, a pair of silver tennis shoes, and a single pair of slippers. Very like him.

“Make yourself at home, I’m almost finished!” Yusuke’s velvety voice called from the back of the dorm somewhere. Ryuji assumed there was a bedroom back there. 

“M’kaaaay!” Ryuji wandered inside, looking through the doorway to his left. A very small kitchen, lacking in a lot of personal touches. Yusuke didn’t strike Ryuji as a cook anyway. 

He looked to the right and a small living room greeted him. A worn-looking futon, an obviously second-hand armchair, a refurbished wooden coffee table. All things that screamed Yusuke, but also seemed so unlike him.

An older - but still nice - flat screen TV on a small table was meant to be the main focus of the room, but was clearly overshadowed. Multiple paintings that Ryuji recognized as Yusuke’s hung on the walls like a gallery. He smiled fondly.

Ryuji placed his bag by the doorway, walking into the room. The overhead light cast the room in a warm glow, which eased a lot of Ryuji’s initial nerves. He was still anxious as hell about seeing Yusuke in such a private setting, but it felt a lot less daunting.

Ryuji fell back onto the futon, huffing as his body settled into the surprising softness of the mattress. His eyes flitted between the paintings, warm gaze taking them in. The emotions Yusuke had spoken about while he had painted every one flashed through Ryuji’s mind. These paintings were like doors to his boyfriend’s emotions and innermost thoughts. He had listened to him talk for hours about each one while showing Ryuji pictures of them on his phone. Seeing the paintings in person was like meeting an online friend for the first time. Familiar, but new.

As he gazed at each picture, Ryuji thought absently about Yusuke. The first moment they had met, Ryuji and Yusuke hadn’t gotten along at all. They were polar opposites, after all. Ryuji had thought Yusuke was just some pervert hell-bent on seeing Ann naked. His protectiveness over his friends had caused him to be overly-aggressive when confronting the young artist, thinking this man would just repeat what Kamoshida had done to Ann. She had been through enough.

Events over the next couple days had changed Ryuji’s perspective at a dizzying rate. He’d felt a kinship with Yusuke the second the boy had confronted his own Persona. Ryuji understood the “torn up family” life. He was very attuned to shitty father figures. He emphasized with the bond between a mother and her son. 

_“That... is the most civil thing I can do for a man who was... in some manner, my father.”_

The moment that phrase left Yusuke’s lips, Ryuji had been stunned. This boy his own age had dealt with so much in regards to the hardships Madarame had placed on his shoulders, yet he handled the entire thing with such deep-rooted compassion. Ryuji’s heart had ached for him, Yusuke spilling his guts to people he barely knew. Admiration had crashed into him like a tidal wave, washing away any poor impression he’d had of the tragic artist. 

Yusuke was stronger than Ryuji, and those words had sparked something in his chest. His heart raced as those words left the beautiful artist’s mouth. Ryuji had spent all night trying to figure out the meaning of the emotions Yusuke had torn out of him. Their relationship had come as naturally as breathing as soon as Ryuji decided to not overthink the idea and just let things happen.

And things had happened. Somehow their relationship had gone from contempt, to a cultivated romantic relationship. Ryuji still couldn’t believe it, and it had been a couple months since they had decided to try this out. Only a couple months later, and he was dazing out on Yusuke’s futon as he waited for the other boy to join him.

“Ryuji?” Yusuke’s voice sounded from the hallway, breaking Ryuji from his gay memory sequence. 

“I’m in the living room!” Ryuji called, excitement and nerves churning in his veins. His leg shook excitedly. 

Yusuke’s voice sounded from just around the corner of the open doorway. “I have an odd request.” 

Ryuji cocked his head to the side, arms crossing over his chest. A thin brow raised to his hairline while the other furrowed. 

“Okay?” 

“Close your eyes.”

Ryuji balked, “Huh?”

“Please, just do it.” Yusuke sounded tense, his voice tinged with a note of desperation. 

“Fine, fine,” Ryuji slid his eyes shut, frowning, “they’re shut. Now what?”

“Um,” Yusuke’s voice was quiet, hesitant, “Keep them closed. I will let you know when to open them.”

“This doesn’t make any sense, but I guess.” Ryuji huffed, sinking into the futon as he pouted. His desire to make Yusuke happy outweighed his selfish desire to peek through his eyelashes to see what was going on. 

Ryuji listened to the soft padding of Yusuke’s feet as he walked into the living room. Ryuji felt oddly nervous, not sure as to why Yusuke was so adamant about keeping his eyes shut. Maybe he had been working on a painting that he wanted to show Ryuji-

“Did you paint me nude?” Ryuji asked bluntly. Yusuke let out a soft noise of surprise, the sound of his footsteps faltering.

“You startled me.” Yusuke breathed, collecting himself a bit. “To answer your question, no. I did not paint you nude.” He paused for a moment. “Not yet, anyway.” 

“Then I’m really confused at what is going on.”

“Well…” Yusuke’s voice took on a tone Ryuji had only heard a couple times. It caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, heat flooding down his neck. “You could open your eyes now and find out.”

Ryuji opened his eyes. What he expected to see was Yusuke holding some kind of canvas, or anything of that nature. He assumed he would be blown away by some spectacular piece of art that Yusuke had cultivated with his own two hands, because he was always impressed by the work of his love. Even if he didn’t understand art enough to grasp anything other than their surface appearance, he still supported Yusuke wholeheartedly.

What he saw instead was a work of art as well, but of a completely different sense. It was more stunning than any art piece displayed in a museum. Radiant enough to suck all the air from Ryuji’s lungs. Blood roared in his eardrums loud enough to drown out his own cognitive thought process. The intense rush of blood simultaneously to his face and dick had his head spinning.

_Holy shit._

Yusuke stood in front of Ryuji. He was practically shrinking under Ryuji’s gaze, his pale cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. Adorning his body were white straps, around his shoulders, circling his chest, criss-crossing his rib cage, falling into the shape of his hips and tucking around his groin. Stretching from his sternum to the curve of his hips were silver to ice blue flowers, leaves, and branches.* Yusuke was wear what Ryuji could only assume was a thong, a _white, lacy thong_ and _lacy thigh highs_. Nothing else. Absolutely nothing else. 

Ryuji took in the look in its entirety, his eyes bugged out so large there was vague concern they would fall out of his head. Aside from their time with Akira in the hot springs, Ryuji hadn't seen Yusuke exposed like this. He’d made a point not to look at Yusuke at all when they did go to the public baths together, out of respect for his boyfriend and anyone else who would find it awkward to watch Ryuji ogle him. 

Now he couldn't stop staring. It was impossible to tear his gaze away from the ivory skin, the hardened pink nipples, the long legs clad only in stockings, the flush on Yusuke’s shoulders. Ryuji felt like his brain was going to implode, steam practically funneling out of his ears already. 

“Holy effing shit, Yusuke.” Ryuji managed to croak, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Ryuji’s jaw kept falling slack the more he stared at his boyfriend's nearly-naked figure. He may have been drooling a little. Ryuji was as hard as the melee weapons he swung around in the metaverse, particularly the steel pipe. He had to cross his legs to make that fact a little less evident.

Yusuke remained silent, looking at Ryuji with apprehension. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, his hair a curtain in front of his eyes as if to block Ryuji out. Yusuke’s hardness was evident, impossible for him to hide in lace panties and all. 

“Do you… not like this?” Yusuke’s voice was quiet, strained. His gray eyes flicked anywhere but Ryuji’s face, as if he was concerned with seeing Ryuji’s reaction any more than he already had. 

_He’s worried I’m going to reject him._

The realization washed over him like a tidal wave. Immediately Ryuji sat forward, any coherent thought fleeing his mind. All he wanted was to reassure Yusuke that he really did like this.

Ryuji grasped Yusuke’s hand, pulling the other forward until his knees knocked on the edge of the couch. With a soft gasp - one that was way too sensual to just be one of surprise - Yusuke tipped forward into Ryuji’s lap. He was at an awkward angle, twisted diagonally. Yusuke’s hip was digging into Ryuji’s dick painfully, but Ryuji just gritted his teeth. 

Yusuke’s eyebrows furrowed deeply, creating deep groves in his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak, yet the words refused to leave the confines of his throat. Yusuke snapped his mouth shut audibly, his apprehensive gaze slowly sliding down until it made contact with where his hip and Ryuji’s crotch met. “...Oh.” Yusuke’s voice was light, airy. Pleased. Ryuji’s cock twitched.

“That answer your question?” Ryuji asked fairly aggressively, though they both knew it was just due to embarrassment. Ryuji could be pretty awful at communicating without sounding like he was instigating a fight. It was one of the things that Yusuke found endearing about him. 

“Actually, yes.” Yusuke’s tone held a higher, giddy pitch. He seemed a lot more elated than a man wearing lingerie should be, in Ryuji’s opinion.

Ryuji gave a grunt of acknowledgement, averting his gaze to a painting on the wall adjacent to them. Now that Yusuke was in his lap, he had no idea how to act. Everything sexual they had done in the past had just happened. Nothing had been planned. This situation seemed like it had been slightly pre-meditated by Yusuke, and Ryuji had no clue how far he planned for this to go.

“It seems you're troubled again.” Yusuke spoke, shifting in Ryuji’s lap so he was facing him. Ryuji’s eyes once again doubled in size, which Yusuke found almost as amusing as the evident pulse of Ryuji’s dick against Yusuke’s thigh. “Care to explain?”

“I-” Ryuji stared up at Yusuke dumbfoundedly, but shook his head with a groan when Yusuke returned his stare with a cheeky smile. “You've got to be kidding me…” Ryuji groaned, leaning his head back on the softness of the futon. 

“If this is too much I can go change--”

“NO!” Ryuji’s hands were on Yusuke’s thighs in seconds, gripping him with shocking strength. Yusuke had to repress a moan, biting into his lip harshly. Ryuji quirked a brow at Yusuke, but chose not to comment.

“I'm not upset ‘bout this. Okay?” Ryuji’s fingers loosened their grip, thumbs idly running along the seam of the stockings. “I just,” he paused, searching for the right word, “I don't know what you were planning with all this, so I'm trying to have a little self control until you tell me.”

Yusuke blinked owlishly down at Ryuji, that answer leaving him stunned. Oddly enough, he never considered that this could be misconstrued in any way. In fact, Yusuke had felt his intentions were very obvious. Then again, Ryuji could be a little dense sometimes.

“I suppose I've done a bad job at making my intentions clear. My apologies.” Yusuke leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Ryuji, remember a couple weeks ago, when Ann told you about her and Makoto’s experiences with this type of lingerie?”

 _”It was so hot Ryuji, I_ knew _Makoto would look good covered in straps. She was totally into it, too! She may look soft but_ oh man _!” Ann gushed to Ryuji and Yusuke as they waited for the others to join them at their hideout. Ryuji seemed engrossed in the conversation, while Yusuke was a lot less committed._

_“Did you wear one too, Ann?” Ryuji’s smile turned impish, nudging their foreign friend while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_“Oh, not this time.” Ann grinned, holding her index finger to her lips. “Don't tell Makoto, but I ordered one the next day. It should be here next week.”_

_“Man, that sounds so sexy.” Ryuji huffed, leaning back against the rail of the walkway. “Those body harnesses always look so good. I like the ones with flower designs or lace though. The straight-up straps only work for some people, y’know?”_

_Ann rolled her eyes, used to Ryuji’s openness about sexual topics. Yusuke had an odd look in his eye as he regarded his boyfriend, but continued sketching in his notebook without a word._

“Yeah, I do.” Ryuji mumbled, hardly able to form coherent thought processes as he struggled to breathe. Ryuji tried to maintain eye contact, but got distracted by the way Yusuke’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. They were so long. Longer than any natural eyelashes he had ever seen. _Holy shit…_

“Well, I was hoping this would entice you the same way it enticed Ann and Makoto.” Yusuke leaned forward a little more, their lips barely a whisper apart. “Did it not have the desired effect?”

“So you mean you--”

“I want you, Ryuji Sakamoto.” Yusuke’s voice was firm, absolute. Ryuji’s body responded immediately, his skin flushing while his cock _throbbed._ He would have whimpered, had Yusuke not pressed their lips together heatedly. 

Kissing Yusuke was one of Ryuji’s favorite things to do. Higher on the list than going out for some really good ramen after training. Yusuke always started out strong, confident, in control. His kisses were aggressive and sensual, like a predator. By the time their lips separated, Yusuke was a writhing mess in Ryuji’s arms, subdued and tame. It was a power dynamic that Ryuji ate up, having a lover who was as assertive as he was, but would also submit.

Their tongues wound together as they kissed, Ryuji’s hands wandering all along Yusuke’s body. His hands traced every strap and space of exposed skin. Yusuke expressed everything with his body. His facial expressions, gestures, and body language were mirrors of Yusuke’s emotions. Right now, his body was positively writhing in its yearning for Ryuji. Ryuji’s groan of approval sent shivers down Yusuke’s spine.

Ryuji palmed Yusuke through the sheer lace, a thrill shooting up his spine. The cloth was soaked to the touch, slick with pre-cum. Yusuke gasped into their kiss, the sound shooting straight to Ryuji’s aching dick. Ryuji used two fingers to slide along the length of Yusuke’s clothed erection, curling them up when he caressed the head of Yusuke’s dick. Yusuke’s hips stuttered below Ryuji. 

Rocking his hips against Yusuke, Ryuji kept up with the teasing strokes. The artist’s breathing came out hard and ragged, his focus on their heated kiss wavering evidently. Ryuji was guiding Yusuke’s mouth by this point, and even then Yusuke would go slack-jawed as he moaned. This was the shit Ryuji lived for. 

Separating their lips, Ryuji took in the sight in his lap that was the unraveled form of Yusuke Kitagawa. His legs were spread, openly inviting the stroke of Ryuji’s hand. Swollen lips, bruised from their rough kissing. Notably drenched underwear, courtesy of Ryuji’s fondling. Heavy gasps and moans breached past his lover's lips as Ryuji continued the slow assault of his fingers. Yusuke’s whole body was trembling, trying to keep up with the movement of Ryuji’s fingers while trying to match the rocking of Ryuji’s hips. Yusuke was falling apart at the seams, and it was more beautiful than any art piece Ryuji had seen in his entire life. 

However, there was one thing he had to know before he went any farther. 

“Yusuke.” Ryuji spoke softly, reaching up with the hand not occupied to turn Yusuke’s gaze to him. “How far do you want this to go?” The movement of the blonde’s hand ceased, leaving Yusuke to gather some form of conscious thought.

There was a long moment of silence, Yusuke obviously trying to make sense of what Ryuji had just asked. This was a fact only Ryuji knew about Yusuke: the other was a little slow at comprehending things when he was in the midst of sexual acts, as well as afterwards for about five minutes. It was a little thing Ryuji kept to himself, admittedly fond of the idea. There was pride in knowing that he could make a composed person like Yusuke so sexed-out he could barely think. 

Yusuke blinked hazily at Ryuji. “Was I still not clear…?” 

A slow, sensuous smile quirked the corners of his lips. Ryuji swallowed dryly in response. The midnight-haired artist wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck, whispering into the hollow of his neck below his ear suggestively. 

“I want you to make love to me, Ryuji.”

Verbal forwardness was not exactly what Ryuji was expecting when he posed the question. He had expected some kind of shy reply, maybe a roundabout suggestion. The straightforwardness of Yusuke’s response had Ryuji stunned, albeit thrown off. 

“Uh…” Ryuji floundered for words for a second, trying to collect his thoughts that were now racing to the dirtiest of places. “Um, we need to prepare--”

“I have already made the necessary preparations.” Yusuke’s tone was stern, but husky. There was obvious implication layering every syllable that twisted Ryuji’s insides in the best of ways. A wave of arousal washed over him. In one blissfully agonizing moment, an odd hope caused his heart to stutter. 

“D’ya mean…?”

Yusuke didn’t respond with words. A quick flick of the artist's gaze thrown over his bared shoulder and a small gyration of Yusuke’s hips against Ryuji’s was all the blonde was given as an answer. Ryuji almost choked on the sharp breath of air he pulled through his teeth. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. Was it wrong of me to assume you would be okay with that?” Yusuke asked breathily, his heavy exhalations like scissors to the string holding his self control together. “Should I have waited for you to do it?”

“No, I uh, this is fine.” Ryuji found himself at a loss for words, gaping at Yusuke like a fish out of water. “As long as I can also…?”

“Even though I did already?” Yusuke tipped his head to the side, a stray strand of hair falling over the bridge of his nose.

“God dammit.” Ryuji gritted out. 

Forcibly, Ryuji pulled Yusuke’s legs around his waist, locking the other boy’s ankles behind his back. In one fell swoop Ryuji was on his feet, Yusuke yelping and clinging to Ryuji like a lifeline. “I swear, your understanding of a guy’s urges is absolute shit.” Ryuji spat, striding forward despite his boyfriends loud protests. “Shut up and tell me which room is yours. You’re heavier than I was expecting.”

“The door to the left.” Yusuke said into the crook of Ryuji’s neck, holding onto him so tightly it made it hard to move. Ryuji managed however, nudging the cracked door open with his foot. In the dark he was able to make out the obvious form of the bed, depositing Yusuke on it gracelessly. He left the protesting form of his lover to hunt for the light switch, finding it rather easily. 

Ryuji would examine the contents of his Yusuke’s room later, but he had more important things to focus on. That being, the bed, and who was on it.

“Hey, where is your lube and condoms?” Ryuji fiddled with his belt, undoing the buckle slow enough to watch Yusuke’s eyes lock onto every twitch of his fingers. A sly grin played on the corner of Ryuji’s lips, but he kept it at bay. At least for now.

“Uh,” Yusuke faltered to find the right words, eyes locked on the movements of Ryuji’s fingers. Instead of outright saying anything, he slowly pointed to the small table by his bed. Ryuji cast the table a glance, eyebrow quirking at the sight of the open bottle and row of condoms laid out on the surface.

Chuckling, Ryuji reached over, snatching the bottle off the table. He looked from the bottle to Yusuke, nerves churning in his gut at full-force. They were really going to have sex. Ryuji swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat painfully.

“So you’re sure about this?” Ryuji looked into Yusuke’s eyes, which lifted to meet his. “You and I are virgins, Yusuke.” Ryuji didn’t want Yusuke to reflect on this and come to rue the day they had sex. Maybe they were rushing things?

“Ryuji.” Yusuke’s eyes narrowed, the gaze so cold it froze Ryuji on the spot. “I fingered myself for forty five minutes, at the very least today in preparation for this.” Yusuke crawled forward until their chests and noses were touching. Ryuji hadn’t seen this look on the artist's face since their fight with Madarame, and if he was being honest, it was a little horrifying. “If _you_ are wanting to wait, that is a different story altogether. However,” Yusuke grabbed ahold of the collar of Ryuji’s shirt, pulling him so their lips were nearly pressed together, “if you keep trying to back out because you think _I_ don’t want this, I will never forgive you.”

Ryuji laughed against their lips, rolling his eyes at Yusuke as if he had just uttered the most obvious thing on the face of the planet. “Jeez, Yusuke, all you had to do was say yes.”

Ryuji gripped Yusuke’s hips, discarding the lube as he pulled their bodies flush against one another. He smirked briefly, closing his eyes before he enveloped Yusuke’s lips in his own. 

The kiss started slow, like molten lava beneath the earth's crust. The heat was there, but it was tame, slow. The heat carved it’s way through their hearts, permanently etching each other’s love. But like lava that flowed too close to the surface, it was due to erupt into flame. 

Soon the slow movement of their lips became fervent. Soft laps of tongue became aggressive and kisses bruising, pulling soft moans and animalistic growls from their throats. Hands wandered, touched, groped, and scratched at skin. Yusuke tore off Ryuji’s shirt as if it had personally offended him. Ryuji struggled with removing the straps from Yusuke’s body, cursing loudly. Every time he thought the straps were working in his favor, he would accidently release them, and snap Yusuke’s skin, leaving red marks. It only spurred airy laughter out of Yusuke. 

“What’re you laughing about?” Ryuji frowned at Yusuke as he finally tossed the offending straps to the side. Ann hadn’t warned either of them that removing of the harness was particularly difficult if you weren’t well-versed in elastic like Yusuke and Ryuji. Duly noted. 

“Somehow I pictured this being a lot more… sensual.” Yusuke admitted, peppering kisses along Ryuji’s neck and collarbone. “But this is very like you, so I’m pleased.” Yusuke emphasized his mumblings with a purr, leaving hickeys in his wake after every other kiss to Ryuji’s neck. 

As much as Ryuji wanted to be offended and fight against the accusations, he couldn’t focus on anything but the tug of Yusuke’s marks on his skin. He’d never received a hickey before, so this experience was a welcome one. His groans were hard to hold back.

“I imagined you would be a lot louder during sex.” Yusuke noted, the tip of his tongue lapping over a newly formed hickey. “You’re holding back.”

“You have _neighbors._ ” Ryuji hissed through his teeth, afraid he would make any more noise if he said much more.

“I invited you over today because my neighbors aren’t home tonight. The one to my right is visiting his girlfriend, and the one on the left has some kind of club excursion this weekend.” Yusuke said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You effing waited to tell me that now?! That’s _kind of_ important information!” 

“Would it have changed anything?” 

“I would have been holding back a lot less, yeah!”

“Oh really? So this means you’ll come at me with everything you’ve got now?”

“Do you want to have sex or not?!”

“Yes, please.”

Ryuji huffed out an exasperated moan, pushing Yusuke’s torso so he laid back on the bed. “Then be quiet and let me do my thing.” 

Yusuke chuckled softly, cutting off with a moan as Ryuji’s lips clasped to his nipple. Ryuji’s tongue flicked at the soft nub while his cheeks hollowed as he sucked on it thoroughly. Yusuke cried out, his hands tangling in the other’s cropped blonde hair. Ryuji’s deft mouth moved from one hardened nub to the other, while his other hand groped and massaged down Yusuke’s body until it narrowed in on the boy’s hardened cock. 

Once his fingers brushed against the painter’s lace-concealed erection, his suckling came to a halt. Ryuji stared down at the member that pulsed beneath his fingertips, a look of contemplation crossing his eyes. “Yusuke.”

“M-Mm?” Yusuke’s breath came out in rapid succession, his eyes misty and far-off. 

“Could you last if I tried giving you a blow job?”

Yusuke moaned after the words left Ryuji’s mouth, his entire body suppressing a full-body shudder. The mere mental image nearly had Yusuke unraveling. He shook his head, though his disappointment was written on his face like an open book. “As appealing as the idea is, I think I’ll barely manage to last through you fingering me.”

“It’s okay if you cum first though.” Ryuji persisted, eyeing the outline of Yusuke’s dick like it was an all-you-can-eat buffet. 

“Ryuji,” Yusuke groaned, covering his eyes with his hands, “I am about ready to do as it is. Please. I want to be able to make love to you before that happens.”

“Mm, alright.” Ryuji frowned. He understood, so he would contain that desire for the time being. 

Calloused fingers stroked over the shape of Yusuke’s hardened dick, a gasp of appreciation bubbling up from him. The fingers wasted no time burying themselves under the lace, making contact with Yusuke’s flushed cock. 

He shimmied the thong down Yusuke’s legs with his other hand, tossing the soaked excuse for underwear off to the side. They would find it later. 

Ryuji stared down the expanse of his lovers naked form, noting with appreciation that Yusuke was clad only in his lace stockings. He ran his tongue over his kiss-swollen lips appreciatively, purposely running his fingers up the length of his lover’s erection slowly to see him squirm. 

“H-Hey,” Yusuke gripped Ryuji’s forearm, lust-glazed eyes staring at Ryuji’s legs in bewilderment, “you have the audacity to still be wearing pants right now?”

Ryuji blinked down at Yusuke, bemusedly smiling down at Yusuke. “I’m about to stroke your dick, and you stop me _because I’m wearing pants._ ”

“This is important.” Yusuke glared up at Ryuji, though it was a lot less intimidating than he’d probably intended it to be. 

“Alright, alright. Yeesh. Tough crowd.” Ryuji exhaled loudly, sitting up and away from Yusuke. In a few simple flicks of the wrist, Ryuji’s pants and underwear fell unceremoniously to his knees, which he wiggled off each leg, and kicked onto the floor. When his eager eyes shot back to Yusuke, he was met with a flat expression.

“What?”

“That was probably the most unsexy thing I have ever witnessed in my life.” Yusuke deadpanned, sighing. “Clearly I must teach you the art of appealing clothing removal at a later time. This will suffice for now.”

“Huh?! What are you trying to say?! I am _plenty_ sexy!”

“Ryuji, we are wasting time arguing when all I want right now is your fingers or your penis inside of me. At this point, I am not sure I care which one.” Yusuke sighed loudly, combing a hand through his deep blue hair. 

Mumbling under his breath, Ryuji reassumed his position over Yusuke. Despite the vague irritation crackling between them, both of them were made very aware of their desire of one another as their cocks twitched in almost perfect unison. A flush spread upon their cheeks, embarrassed that they could still seem to argue on the threshold of sex.

“I’m sorry for calling you unsexy.” Yusuke whispered, his eyes trailing down Ryuji’s body languidly. “It’s very far from the truth.”

“Oh my god, are you checking me out?” Ryuji raised an inquisitive eyebrow, smirking at him. 

“You take care of your body. As a painter of the human form I would be an idiot not to notice.” Yusuke’s face was slowly coloring red, much to Ryuji’s amusement. He had a way of deflecting compliments to not make them personal. Ryuji knew better. 

“Only as a painter of the human form, eh?”

Yusuke’s eyes raised to meet Ryuji’s. “I have several ideas for a painting just after these interactions of ours. Don’t doubt me.”

Ryuji rolled his eyes, disapprovingly shaking his head. Sometimes Yusuke was an exasperating person, but he was unable to feel anything but fondness towards him, regardless.

Yusuke connected their lips in a chaste kiss, nipping at Ryuji’s bottom lip affectionately. A silent apology, and an urge to continue on with their sexual endeavours. The blonde was happy to oblige. 

Ryuji gripped Yusuke’s cock in his hand, wasting no time pumping it earnestly. A surprised moan ripped from Yusuke’s throat, bouncing off the walls straight to Ryuji’s already pulsating dick. As Ryuji pumped his lovers cock with abandon, he grabbed the previously discarded lube. There was a small pool of it on the sheets, both of them having forgotten to close the lid before tossing it aside. He shrugged it off, they would be washing these sheets later anyway. 

He poured some of the slick liquid onto his fingers, warming it. Ryuji slid the fingers along the crack of Yusuke’s ass, stopping when he felt the twitching ring of muscle. Both fingers sunk in almost instantly, the walls already slick and relatively relaxed. Ryuji looking up at Yusuke in awe. Yusuke looked away, bashful despite the intimate position they were in.

Experimentally, Ryuji slid two fingers in and out of his lover, enthralled by how easily they moved. There was almost no resistance, which blew Ryuji’s mind. Yusuke cried out, Ryuji’s name repeated like a prayer. 

_Shit, this is so hot. I feel like I’m gonna burst._ Ryuji’s neglected erection was strained, craving some kind of contact. He had been so focused on making sure this was good for Yusuke, he had completely ignored himself. _Eh, as long as Yusuke is feeling good, I’m okay with it._ He looked down at his lover’s face, a swell of pride erupting in his chest at the blissed-out look glazing Yusuke’s gaze.

“Ryuji! Hah…!” Yusuke was trembling under his grip, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. His cock was leaking in large drops, pooling along his hips before sliding down his perineum. “ _More._ ” Yusuke cried out, his fingers tearing into the sheets.

Cautiously, Ryuji slid a third finger in and felt the slight strain as he wiggled it in to join the others. He felt Yusuke wince which led to him pausing all movement. Yusuke shook his head, bucking his hips to encourage Ryuji’s movement. Ruefully, he obliged, moving them at a brisk pace. 

Several moments passed by before Yusuke physically stopped his motions, grabbing him by the arm with a grip tight enough to make him wince. “Ryu…! Please, I can’t… _hurry_.”

“Isn’t it too soon?” Ryuji panted, just then realizing he’d been scarcely breathing as he pleased Yusuke, too enraptured with his lover’s reactions and movements to actually breathe.

“ _Fourty. Five. Minutes, Ryuji._ ” Yusuke hissed, covering his eyes with his arms. “ _Please. Put the condom on._ ”

“Okay, okay!” Ryuji hastily grabbed at the condom, fumbling with it as he ripped it open. Thankfully he’d been taught how to put on a condom, or else he really would have felt like a moron.

Yusuke whined and moaned as he watched, eyeing Ryuji’s cock like Ryuji had witnessed him eyeing works of art. It almost made Ryuji a little self conscious. He wasn’t nearly as nice to look at as the art Yusuke spent hours admiring.

As Ryuji lined up his cock, both of them took an eager breath. They exchanged glances, exchanging equally elated smiles. Yusuke gave a small nod of his head, a sure sign to go ahead. 

Breaching past Yusuke’s hole was a lot harder this time around than Ryuji had expected. In his defence, not only was Yusuke more nervous about his dick than his fingers, but Ryuji had a bit more girth than either of them gave him credit for apparently. 

Yusuke was gritting his teeth, his fingers bleaching white as they tangled in the sheets. The sight paused Ryuji’s actions. Ryuji reached out, pulling one of Yusuke’s hands free of the sheets to wrap around his shoulders.

“Yusuke, hey, if you’re in pain you can latch onto me.” Ryuji somehow managed to whisper softly to Yusuke, kissing him quickly. “Whatever pain I cause you, I want you to cause back.”

“But your back-”

“Seriously! I think it’s hot, so just do it.”

The sudden declaration had Yusuke’s lips sealed, his other arm joining the first around Ryuji’s neck. Once Yusuke seemed to have a firm grip on Ryuji, he continued the blissful yet agonizingly slow penetration. Yusuke’s nails raked his back as he pressed forward, the pain and the pleasure mingling to create an intoxicating sensation. Ryuji’s moan was soft, like a sigh with an undercurrent of sound. He _felt_ it affect Yusuke, his lover’s walls twitching around his cock. 

“D’ya like when I make noise, Yusuke?” Ryuji purred, Yusuke convulsed around him, gasping. That was a yes. 

“J-Just move…!” Yusuke gritted out, his nails scoring the planes of Ryuji’s shoulder blades. Ryuji hated that Yusuke was in pain. He had to figure out something to alleviate that pain.

Ryuji reached between their bodies, stroking Yusuke’s weeping cock. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to any deity that was listening when he felt the inward glide of his own become infinitely easier as Yusuke started to relax. The soft hitches of pain from Yusuke became sounds of euphoria. And when Ryuji’s cock bottomed out, Yusuke let out a loud cry.

His nails ripping down Ryuji’s back for a whole new reason. As Ryuji rocked his hips, Yusuke bit into the juncture of Ryuji’s shoulder, trying his best to muffle his screams of pleasure. 

That was all the encouragement Ryuji needed to go ham.

Ryuji went from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds, pistoning his hips with ruthless abandon. Yusuke couldn’t even hold back his cries anymore, and Ryuji was having a hard time holding back his groans as well.

“ _Ryuji--_ Oh _God_! Ah! Holyshitholyshit _holyshitholyshit._ ”

“So good, hah-- _Yusuke_!”

“ _Ryuji please--!_ ”

“Trying…! Shit, Yusuke, _fuck._ ”

With a scream, Yusuke came, nails embedding themselves so hard into Ryuji’s flesh that he was sure blood was drawn. The sheer spike in pleasure-pain sent a wave of euphoria crashing into Ryuji so hard his vision went white as he came right after Yusuke.

When color and shape returned to his vision, Ryuji pulled himself out of Yusuke gently, before face-planting directly into Yusuke’s mattress. His body was collapsed next to Yusuke’s, his left arm draped over Yusuke’s chest as dead weight. Both of them were panting heavily, their skin sweat-slicked and sticky.

“Holy shit, what the eff just happened?” Ryuji managed to wheeze between breaths, staring at Yusuke with starry eyes. 

Yusuke chortled, “I believe we just had what they call ‘mind-blowing sex,’” leisurely angling his face so he could admire the radiance of their after-glow. 

Ryuji howled with laughter, his brain too tingly and giddy to do much else. “Shit, yeah we did.” Ryuji hummed in thought for a moment, reaching out to wipe Yusuke’s hair off his forehead. “You came really suddenly though. What was up with that?”

Yusuke frowned, his face going a bright shade of pink. “It’s ridiculous.”

“Tell me!”

“You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t!”

“... You promise?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“...I have never actually heard you say the word ‘fuck,’ so I was… pleasantly surprised.”

“So… you came? What the shit?” Ryuji nuzzled against Yusuke’s shoulder, shaking his head. “That’s adorable, jesus.” 

Yusuke shoved at Ryuji’s shoulder, trying not to smile but inevitably failing. They chuckled for several seconds over the mere incredibility that they had managed to pull off having sex well for the first time. Ryuji tugged Yusuke into the curve of his body after he had managed to pull the condom off, throw it away, wipe himself off, and turn himself over. It took a little longer than expected to get to that point, but Ryuji could barely function, let alone clean himself up after sex.

Despite the mildly gross feeling of their sweaty bodies against one another, it felt nice. There was a certain comfort of being able to bask in each others company and just lay there for a second. Their hearts were slowly calming, the haze of sex slowly leaving their mind. 

“Hey Yusuke?”

“Mm?”

“Remember that time you threatened to call the cops on me?”

“I swear to _god_ Ryuji...”

“Good times.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***Author’s note:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In case anyone is curious what Yusuke’s body harness look like, here is the link to the one I based it off of: https://www.etsy.com/listing/512886417/sexy-body-harness-one-of-a-kind-cage?ref=shop_home_active_3
> 
> On a side note, this is also the first time I have ever used "albeit" in a fic and I am so proud of myself cuz my dumb brain couldn’t figure out how to put it in a dang fic.
> 
> I am still sick but man this fic has fueled me.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/widgeisanerd?s=09  
> Tumblr: http://widgethenerd.tumblr.com


End file.
